Lost and Found
by Eight More Seconds
Summary: At the end of the Battle City Tournament, a certain someone watched her special love go away. She never knew she'd still cling on, even a long time after the events. [Rated for mild swearing] [MarikxOC or MalikxOC, whichever way you see it.]
1. Lost

Hey peoples!!! I'm writing my first … erm… twoshot in here… hope you like it. First go, so be easy on me. Includes a certain bishie plus an OC, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, and only own the OC and the plot line.

* * *

_**Lost And Found: Lost**_

Ever since he left, everything seemed to lose its colour and life.

Every day, I'd look at the mirror to take a look at myself. That same old black hair, blues eyes, and an unsmiling face. A face that always screamed my name: Vivian Jaidi. And sometimes, I'd imagine him standing behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, whispering my name. Yes, that was how much I loved him.

I first met him in Battle City when I was hanging out with Yugi and the others. He was just there, bandaging poor Ryou, who had a massive whopping bleeding wound. I didn't really see him properly, but when he looked up, boy, that literally took my breath away. I think I probably fainted. Wait, I think I did… Anyway, that's beside the point. What mattered was, when I opened my eyes again, I saw him smiling rather teasingly at me. He was so close. Too bad the Rare Hunters had to attack us. What he did next was rather unexpected. He got me AFAP (as far as possible) and went back. When I got to the scene again, he was on the ground and Joey was unconscious. Must have been pretty bad.

Later on, he called me. Don't ask how he got my number. Most likely from one of my friends – I know a few who has a crush on him. Excluding me. I would not, and could not have given him my phone number. Hey, he never asked me for it! Anyway, he called me and asked me out. Which I did. Lord, it was _heaven_. We talked for the entire night through, and I ended up getting really close to him. No kissing though. That was disappointing. He was _soo _appealing. He walked me home. And when I got into my house, I took a cold bucket of water and dumped it over my head. I was wearing a white shirt. Too bad he wasn't there.

We went out for quite some time, with him juggling his duelist identity _and_ dating me at the same time. No matter what happened, he'd always have time for me. I lived in a house, I sometimes, when I went home, he'd be there waiting for me, and then he'd disappear again. I always loved him. Then one day, he had to leave.

"I'll be back," he said as he boarded the ship back to his home. We embraced, and I savoured his soft, sweet desert scent. The scent that set my heart singing every time I nuzzled him. He always said I smelt like vanilla with a hint of maple mixed in it. This would be followed by nuzzling and giggling from me later on. That time we embraced, I didn't want to let go. I acted like a lovesick puppy, clinging onto him. Joey never let me live it down, damn him. Not that I cared much. When you're in love, nothing matters. In the end, I had to be prised off him. I was close to tears, but he kissed my forehead. Then, he left.

I dreamt of him when I slept. I could hear his voice whispering my name. Yes, I was that obsessed with him. When I woke up, I would berate myself. He won't remember me. Me, Vivian, plain little Vivian. He's probably gotten another exotic Egyptian hottie. I haven't heard from him, nor had he called me. And he my phone. Every now and then, I'd cry myself to sleep. Remembering, knowing that I was rejected. I was so convinced. A few weeks later, my father told me we were moving out of Domino, and asked me whether I wanted to stay or not. If I did, the apartment was mine. If I didn't, I'd go with them. My mind wanted me to leave Domino, to leave behind everything I had done. My past, my friends, my school. My heart didn't. In the end, I didn't leave. I stayed behind in my simple, single-layer house. Dad had refurnished it. From that point onwards, I was on my own. Sure, Yugi and the gang still hung out with me, but it still didn't feel right. _He _wasn't here.

Then one day, my phone rang. I've been answering phone calls since day one, but this call was different. It was from _him_. He called to say he was moving to Domino and wanted to know if I had an extra room and if I could move in and live with me. Why? Half wanting, half scared, I agreed. And that was that. No other words were exchanged. None of that affectionate greetings and goodbyes. I was convinced he had another girl now. I tried talking to Serenity, and she tried her best to comfort me. I wouldn't listen, and that night cried even harder, and bit myself until I bled. I went to school the next with bandages all around my left arm. The gang asked me what was wrong. I said I had hurt my arm. They didn't believe me, but they didn't ask any further. I was grateful for that. I didn't want them to find out about what I had done.

On the appointed day, I went to the airport to pick him up with a heavy heart. I waited to see him to come through the gate with another girl in tow. But when his plane landed, he was nowhere in sight. In the end, I waited until midnight, and I clung onto the vain hope that he had missed his plane, and was coming now. He never came. I was convinced that his love had told him to stay. My tears were prickling my eyes now, and I tried to walk away. I couldn't cry in the public. I wasn't a 6 year old anyway. My mind was blank, unable to comprehend reality. Maybe I had deserved it. I was a plain girl, and didn't deserve such an exotic angel anyway. Before I left, I looked in the window. I could not see my reflection. I could see only him and his new love, happy together. I closed my eyes, trying to block out the entire image, but I failed.

That was it. I checked the clock. It was one in the morning now. No way he was going to be here. I turned on my mobile, which had been off for a few days. There were a few new messages, mostly from my friends. But there was one message which caught my attention. It was from him. I looked. It was sent about two days ago. It read:

"Change of plan. Won't be back yet. MI."

With that, my heart shattered. I ran out of the airport, hailed a cab and went home. _Why isn't he here? Am I really that repulsive? That worthless to the point that I could be deceived so easily? Why isn't he here?_ These thoughts were all swirling in my mind. When I got back home, I took the only photograph of him. It was on our second date, when we went to the mall and took a picture together. Him and I, happy together. I tore it up, and set it on fire in the fireplace in my home. Through my tears, I watched the photgraph burn. I represented my dream being destroyed. I knew I had lost him.

Forever.

At least, that was what I had thought.

* * *

First chapter! Yay! There's the next chapter in the same row, as this is supposed to be linked together. Sorry about the angstiness in this chapter. It was literally bursting with it! I promise the next chapter will be a lot happier. At least, that's what I think. 


	2. Found

Second chapter here. Just back to the disclaimer… -sigh- this is getting a bit too much of a chore, really… Fanfiction should insert an option which goes: Insert disclaimer and have a template… my own opinion though. Don't worry about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, damn it. I wish I did. Too bad I don't.

* * *

_**Lost and Found: Found**_

A couple of months had passed since that airport incident. I still talk to the girls about it though. They know how to comfort me, but the pain is still there… I go about life now. I'm not that lovesick Vivian Jaidi. I can laugh, play, dance – okay, not dance. I have two left feet, but Mai says it doesn't matter. I still think it does. But deep down inside, I know I still want him. I'm regretting I burned that picture up. At least I still could see his face.

He called me again, and apologized for suddenly disappearing like that. I said he didn't disappear. He just left me. Then, I instantly regretted what I had said. There was nothing but silence for a few minutes until I squeaked his name. He then told me he was coming by plane, and wanted me to pick him up. I agreed.

So I did pick him up, but the atmosphere in the house from that point onwards was frosty. It was a miracle that I hadn't turned into a popsicle yet. Haha. That was the worst joke in the world, and I know it. The funny thing was, ever since he moved into my house, I noticed that he wasn't really going out with any other girl, and nor did I receive a call which sounded like: "May I speak to my mushy widdle cutie pie pwease?" Not that I wanted to. I'd probably be traumatized for life, give him the phone and start screaming my head off. Scarred for life.

Yet I'd have to admit, sometimes when it was midnight, when he was asleep, I'd sneak into his room and watch him. He was so beautiful, bathed in the moonlight, sleeping so peacefully. Sometimes, I would kiss him on his forehead, and I swear I'd see a smile on his face. I still dream of him at night. Damn it. Was I really _that_ obsessed with him? Maybe. Or maybe not. I didn't really expect him to suddenly dash in, circle his arms around me and confess he still loved me, whisper my name and spend the night in each other's arms. My life was never a real fairytale _or_ a romantic movie with cliché endings. My life belonged to another category, thank you very much. Then one day, on Valentine's Day, something happened.

I never really liked Valentine's Day. It always rained on that day, for some funny reason. Maybe the heavens were crying for me? Nyah, most likely giving couples the perfect excuse to cuddle under umbrellas or look for a safe house and… ew. It just made me sick to think about it. Or maybe I was just jealous. Then, again, I couldn't be.

On that day, I slept in, I went shopping, seeing various difference couples cuddling and did everything a single girl would do on Valentine's Day. I didn't really give half a fuck anymore. I couldn't feel the pain. I had gotten used to it. When I got back home, I found that _he _wasn't here. Most likely he had found another girl. I still made him a snack just in case he was feeling peckish, and I prepared supper for myself. Afterwards, I put on my black, shapeless pajamas and got ready for bed. At this point, I noticed something lying on my desk. Actually, three things to be exact. A box of chocolate truffles, a single rose and an envelope. My heart skipped a beat. Who could have given that to me? Then, I assumed that it were the girls trying to cheer me up. I opened the envelope. Out fell a single picture. I picked it up and looked. It had him and me on it, and he was kissing _me_. Inside the envelope was a very pretty blue card with stars and a crescent moon on it. I opened it. Inside, in a very familiar handwriting that _definitely_ did not belong to any of the girls or Yugi's gang, it was written:

"Happy Valentine's Day."

That was it. Nothing else. I was confused. Who could have given me such a gift? Definitely Serenity, Mai and the others couldn't have caught me and him in such a private moment. If they had, I'd have noticed and killed them for it. I heard the door open and a male voice calling: "Vivian, are you home?" I ran outside to meet him, my heart racing. Could he…?

I looked at him, clad in leather, his soft blonde hair and gorgeous eyes. I had something to ask him.

"Ishtar, did you…?" He looked at me, confused.

"Did I what?" He asked. Lord, could he be a _little_ less dense? Not that I was saying he _was _dense. But he is awfully dumb sometimes.

"Didyougimmethepresent?" I asked, my words coming out in a rush. He blinked.

"What?" I took a few deep breaths. I had to calm down if I were ever to get the answer out of him. Then, out of the blue, he said:

"Oh, if you're talking about the box of original chocolate truffles, the red rose with a black ribbon and the blue card with stars and the moon on it, I don't know anything about it – I haven't even been in your room." I was ready to burst out laughing. I think I knew who it was. I looked at him, and saw a playful sparkle in his violet eyes. I faked a heavy sigh.

"Ah well. Good night, Malik." I turned and went back into my room, and said exceptionally loudly:

"Guess I'll never find my secret admirer…" I turned by a fraction and saw Malik turning a bit red. I smiled a secret smile, went into my room, turned out the lights and lay on my bed. It wasn't until very soon that I drifted off to sleep.

But did you know? After that particular Valentine's Day, the other Valentine's Days never rained again.

* * *

I _still_ can't tell whether the hikari of Marik/Malik is called Ma_r_ik or Ma_l_ik.I am hopeless. I'm switching between the two, but I think Ma_r_ik Ishtar sounds prettier. Haha. 

So, was it good, or just crap? Should I do a sequel, or just scrap it? Please tell me since this is my first time writing a twoshot. I'll try a oneshot next. Thanks.

Please review!


End file.
